Legend of Korra: Korra in action
by Zoey X Stark
Summary: Korra looks for her children


**Legend of Korra: Korra in action/ 3 comeback 1 stays**

Chapter 1

Korra couldn't believe it… he was alive… and he has taken HER children…to do what?…to hurt them?…she can't think of that she can't think of my poor children being hurt by that… that monster.

"I'm going after them and don't try and talk me out of it I'm not going to let you come with me either!" Korra shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Not without me Korra" Mako replied with a sincere look in his eyes.

"You don't leave me any choice then" Korra said with a sinister look on her face.

Suddenly they couldn't move and was forced onto the ground. Korra has used a forbidden art that no one was supposed to use EVER… blood bending.

"Korra let us go!" Mako shouted trying to reason with her.

"No I will not let anyone else get hurt because of what I did" Korra replied just before Mako, the chief, Tenzin and everyone else lost consciousness.

Korra bended an air ball and ran to where the lieutenant had hidden her children which only she would know.

"I'm here now what do you want" Korra shouted.

Suddenly it went all dark and Korra lit a flame in her hand and was forced to turn it into a fire ball to launch at one area of remaining equalists. She then bent the earth to bring her children to her while blocking all the attacks.

They had her tied down but she fought back with all she could until she was released when her children grabbed her hand and she bent the out of the door and went all avatar state to kick their ass and she enclosed the whole factory underground but not until she lit a fire that would continually burn until Mako could find her.

"What happened?" Mako said as he gripped the back of his Neck.

"Korra knocked us out with what I think was blood bending. Did you know that she could do that?" Tenzin asked the now older fire bender.

"Of course not I would never have let you underestimate her otherwise" Mako replied

"Mako can you see that fire across the town" The chief asked the man.

"Yes it must be Korra letting us know where she is" Mako said with a smile on his face.

They travelled as fast as they could until they found the site where the three children were crying.

"Kids where your mommy is" Mako calmly asked Tomoyo even though inside him he was in a rage.

"Mommy fight bad guys" Tomoyo said slowly but clearly.

Mako could see the water bender through a small hole seeing her kill person after person to protect her kids. But when Mako ran towards the hole he suddenly couldn't move.

"Mako I want you to know something… these past years of my life has been the best and that is because of you. I want you to take great care of OUR children and when the next avatar comes along you must promise that you will help him or her through all the struggles. I love you Mako but this man… no MONSTER want me dead and that is the only way I'll be able to keep you safe. Goodbye Mako, I love you" Korra calmly said with tears running down her face and closed up the whole but not before saying "I hope you will forgive me".

"KORRA" Mako screamed with tears running down his cheeks.

Korra was gone and nothing was going to bring her back unless he fights for her. Mako and Tenzin Picks up the kids a catches the next ferry to air temple island when Asami and Bolin run over and suddenly grabs the kids.

"They are not hurt are they" Asami and Bolin said in unison.

"No they are not" Mako replied coldly.

"Wait…where is Korra?" Asami asked.

"She gave up saving us and the kids" Mako says trying not to cry.

"Oh Mako you do know that it is okay to cry especially since you love her" Asami says hugging him but he doesn't respond instead he walk into the house goes into his wife's and his room and opens the wardrobe and pulls out some of Korra's and places them onto the bed before crying himself to sleep.

Chapter 2

Korra woke up with a massive headache and her hands chained to the wall and she felt physically sick. But of course she thought that this sickness was a result of being tortured. Suddenly a man came in the room and walked over to a tub of water and tipped ice in it. Korra knew what was going to happen but she wished that it would knock her out so she wouldn't feel any pain.

"Wake up sleep head" Lieutenant called with a smirk on his face.

Korra managed to pick up her head enough to say "what do you want with me?"

"Revenge" was the only word that could make Korra's heart freeze. She knew that if he had his revenge then it would be painful and unnecessary but off course after he would go after Mako and then the triplets and then all the benders. She couldn't let it happen. She wouldn't let it happen.

"Lieutenant if I let you take your revenge on me and only me will you leave everyone alone" Korra said with tear welling up in her eyes.

"Korra don't you know that this is just the start of a big better plan" Lieutenant replied

"Do what you want with me but if you touch my family I will haunt you from my grave" Korra said before spitting blood onto the floor.

The Lieutenant carefully picked up Korra's body and dropped it into the water but something didn't seem right cold water help wounds not sting them. The suddenly Korra realised it was salt water. Soon she passed out and removed from the tub.

Meanwhile Mako was looking everywhere for Korra even the Sato mansion which was being searched for clues but he eventually had an idea of where to find her. The arena. Mako ran as fast as his legs would carry him to find he was right. Korra was lying on platform lifeless with a note "so it has begun"

**To be continued**

Next **Legend of Korra: Korra recovery**


End file.
